DYXL-FM
DYXL (93.9 FM), under the brand 93.9 iFM Cebu, is a news/talk and music FM station owned and operated by Radio Mindanao Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the RMN Broadcast Center, G/F Capitol Central Hotel and Suites, N. Escario St., cor. F. Ramos Ext., Capitol Site, Cebu City, and its transmitter is located at Brgy. Kalunasan, Cebu City, Cebu Province. It operates 24/7 except during the Paschal Triduum of Holy Week annually (off air from midnight of Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, and resumes transmission on Easter Sunday at 4 am). History DYXL-FM 93.9 (1978-1999) Radio Mindanao Network established the DYXL-FM 93.9 radio station, which started its operations in Cebu City on September 9, 1978. It played mainstream Pop music & OPM hits. 939 XLFM (1999-2002) On November 23, 1999, the station was reformatted to 939 XLFM "Live it Up!" (pronounced as "nine-three-nine"). The station switched into a Contemporary hit radio (CHR) format, broadcasting on a 17-hour basis from 4:00 AM to 9:00 PM. At that time, the station was previously located at the 2/F Gold Palace Bldg., Osmeña Blvd., Cebu City. After 3 years, 939 XLFM signed off for the last time. 93.9 iFM (2002-present) On May 16, 2002, DYXL-FM was relaunched as 93.9 iFM & catered to class A, B, C, D & E market. The main format of the station is mass-based and OPM hits. From 2002 to 2008, 93.9 iFM Cebu began its broadcasting 20 hours daily from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN. Then from 2008 to 2013, 93.9 iFM Cebu began its broadcasting 24 hours a day, except on Sundays where it is off the air from midnight to 4:00 AM and during Holy Week each of the year where it is off the air from midnight of Maunday Thursday, until 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday. According to the Nielsen Radio Audience Measurement Survey, 93.9 iFM Cebu is dominate to be the over-all Number 1 FM station in Metro Cebu from 2002 to 2013. On May 25, 2012 at 9:00 PM, iFM Cebu was signed off the air when RMN stations from Gold Palace Bldg. in Osmeña Blvd. were relocated and transferred to a new broadcast centers at G/F Capitol Central Hotel and Suites in Capitol Site, Cebu City on May 26, 2012. The station was on test broadcasting at 12:00nn of May 27, 2012. In 2013, 93.9 iFM Cebu began broadcasting on a 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and it signed off the air during the Paschal Triduum of Holy Week annually starts at 12:00 AM of Maundy Thursday until it resumes operations on Easter Sunday at 4:00 AM. In 2014, in an all out effort to regain airwave supremacy, 93.9 iFM Cebu reinvented itself once more. With extreme pressure from management, all iFM stations are now gearing up to a more localized approach thus eventually coming up with local tagline and programs. As of this writing, 93.9 iFM Cebu is now using the slogan "LR, Lahi raaah!" used to be until July 2017. On November 9, 2015, along with other iFM stations nationwide, 93.9 iFM Cebu launched its new logo and slogan, "Ang Bestfriend Mo!". On July 24, 2017, however, the station was dropped that slogan in favor of i Na Beh! (also inherited by the latter's flagship tagline of the Manila radio station which launched earlier on June 12 together with selected iFM stations they're have launched in the following date), along with the return of the 7-note sound mnemonic from 2002. Since then, iFM Cebu launched its new programs' name synchronous and DJ's on board in the Cebuano dialects. On Easter Sunday, April 1, 2018, the slogan was changed into i Na Ta!, a variant of the slogan used by the co-owned station in Davao 7 months ago. On July 30, 2018, coinciding with the flagship station in Manila returned the 2002 logo, the station reverts back to the slogan "LR! Lahi Ra!" (which was used the station's slogan in 2014). iFM stations :Further information: iFM stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1978 Category:Radio stations in Cebu City Category:1978 establishments in the Philippines